When The Roundups Stop....
This is a fictional story which I plan to write with Maskedowl. This one is set in the Pryor Moutains starting in summer 2013 If the roundups stopped The Final Roundup The BLM is holding its final roundup, as promised, but this isn't any old roundup. The BLM has released a list of of horses that have been signed back over to them from last year's roundup that are to be re-released into their rightful home. They will not actually remove any horses. 1. Kokopelli Age: 3 Sex: M Strawberry x Blizzard Apricot dun with blaze 2. Joaquin (BLM name Jumping Badger) to be placed with bacholers Age: 4 Sex: M Cecelia x Sitting Bull Bay with wide blaze 3. Liesl Age: 2 Sex: F Greta x Bristol Seal bay with star 4. Breeze (BLM name: Kierra) Age: 3 Sex: F Aztec x Cloud Sable brown with star, snip, LH pastern 5. Lynx to be placed with Cloud's band Age: 2 Sex: M Ingrid x Ferdinand (deceased) Solid dun 6. Absarokee (BLM name: Klamath) Age: 3 Sex: M Cedar x Bolder Brown with thin blaze, RF & RH socks 7. Kayenta Age: 3 Sex: F War Bonnet x Diamond Red roan with LH & RH pasterns 8. Joviana Age: 4 Sex: F Felina x Morning Star Grulla with star, snip, & hind socks 9. Joviana's foal Born: late May 2012 Sex: M Grullo with star & LH coronet 10. Agate (BLM name Krystal) to be placed with Cloud's band Age: 3 Sex: F Feldspar x Flint Silver blue roan with upside down teardrop star 11. Adelina (BLM name Judith) to be placed with Flint's band Age: 4 Sex: F Halcyon x Baja Solid dun roan 12. Lenape (aka Destructo Filly) to be placed with Santa Fey Age: 2 Sex: F Honey x Morning Star Solid bay 13 Kelly (Has five month old colt, Nation) To be placed with Santa Fey Age: 3 Sex: F Gaelic Princess x Morning Star Black with lance blaze & hind socks 14. Last (BLM name Kaibab) to be placed with Custer's band Age: 3 Sex: M Felicity x Ferdinand Grullo with star 15. Juneau (+foal) To be placed with Cloud Age: 4 Sex: F Gold Rush x Two Boots Solid coyote dun. 16. Raulita** (BLM name Jicarilla) has a yearling, to be placed with Santa Fey Age: 4 Sex: F Bacardi x Baja Silver/grulla roan 17. Lukachukai, to be placed with Cloud Age: 2 Sex: F Washakie x Baja Dun with star 18. Lily Age: 2 Sex: F Gabrielle x Casper Dun with star 19. Koda Wakan (BLM name Kootenai) to be placed with Jackson's band Age: 3 Sex: M High Noon x Lakota Solid grullo 20. Kybir (BLM name Kodiak) to be placed with Casper's band Age: 3 Sex: M Gabrielle x Santa Fe Coyote dun 21. Uno to be placed with Flint's band Age: 3 Sex: M Sequoyah x Two Boots black with one back boot, star/stripe/snip 22. Kachina Age: 3 Sex: F Washakie x Baja Solid Dun 23. Katrina Age: 3 Sex: F Greta x Bristol Solid dark bay 24. Longstocking Age: 2 Sex: M Jacinta x Chance 25. Leo Age: 2 Sex: M Felicity x Custer dun with small star an small snip 26. Lady Jane (BLM name: Kalahari) Age: 3 Sex: F Firestorm x Jackson Solid bay roan 27. Lancaster (BLM name: Kalahari) Age: 2 Sex: M Hopi x Chance Dun colt with blaze 28. Jill (Madison) (BLM name: Jenny) Age: 4 Sex: F Brumby x Jackson Grulla filly with two-tone mane and sm star 29. Kicks A Lot (BLM name: Kiva) to be placed with Red Raven's band Age: 3 Sex: F Autumn x Bolder Dun filly with large star and large snip With the list of 29 horses ready, they are each loaded up into a trailer and driven to the trap site. When they, arrive, each horse is unloaded and moved to a small pen. Three year old, Kokopelli is first in line to be released He watches as his father's band is run into a nearby trap. Blizzard protests as Kokopelli's mother, Strawberry is pulled away from him. She's his lead mare,so that makes it worse for him. Strrawbeery is reunited with Kokopelli in his pen and they are released with the band But, will Blizzard continue to tollarate his maturing son? Only time will tell. Joaquin is pulled next as young bacholer stallions enter the trap. He watches longingly remembering his time with them. Flint's son, Jasper greets his old friend. After some roughousing, the gate is opened and Joaquini's off with the boys. Bristol's band is driven in next. Liesi watches from her pen, confused as her mother Greta is pulled towreds her. Greta sniffs at her daughter and then reconizes her. Bristol's band is then released with both in tow. Then, Cloud's band enters lead by Aztec. Breeze watches from her pen. The sable brown filly has always missed her father's band. She scans the band for any sign of new foals. Her blue roan hall brother, Mato Ska has grown nicely. But, then she noticed the pale filly racing after Cloud. A free spirited little half sister who Breeze looked at with curiousity. Aztec is seperated, much to Cloud's disproval, but the Grullo mare is reunited with at least one of her foals. Cloud is seperated, much to the distress of Encore and Mato Ska. But it is not for bad as a old face is reunited. Agate, Feldspar's oldest daughter, Encore's half-sister, and Cloud's youngest mate. She was removed from the band but now is able to return. Of course, lead mare Aztec is the one who decides who stays and who goes but she lets Agate stay. The last one to be released with the Palomino stallion's band is Lynx, this is weird since Lynx is a male. Cloud warily eyes the young stallion but grudgingly tolerates Lynx...for now anyway. They decide to release Kachina with Cloud's band as well. With everything set the band is released. A special stallion is going to get a second chance. Santa Fey had lost all his mares to the BLM, though most of them found new homes, he will get a chance to start again. Lenape, Kelly, and Raulita are place in the pen with him, though Kelly and Raulita have offspring, it doesn't mean that their next foals can be belong to Santa Fey. The stallion is awed by this. The BLM has also decided last minute to place Kicks a Lot with Santa Fe since she's related to Red Raven. Santa Fe is released with his new band and the other young horses are reunited with their bands. It has been a great day in the Pryors! A New Begining A week has passed since the release and already things have changed. Cloud and Santa Fe have targeted Jackson's band. Cloud is after Harritage while Santa Fe is after Firestorm, newly returned Lady Jane, Firestorm's yearling colt and Firestorm's new filly